joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hit (Mega-Composite)
Summary Hit (ヒット, Hitto), also referred to as "Never-Miss Hit", "The Flawless Hit" and "The Legendary Hitman", is the legendary assassin of Universe 6, true to his alias, as well as a member of Team Universe 6 in the Universal Tournament and said universe's team captain in the Tournament of Power. An assassin with over a thousand years worth of experience, Hit usually comes off as cold, emotionless and silent, focusing on nothing but completing his duty and assassinating his target. However, he has proven to be a rather loyal teammate and a competent leader, undergoing the tactics he deemed necessary for the survival of Universe 6 in the Tournament of Power and battling for the safety of the universe's civilization in Dragon Ball Heroes. He is also shown to be a warrior at his core, having enjoyed his battles against and respecting Son Goku. Much like most other relevant characters in the franchise, Hit makes multiple appearances throughout non-canon material, most notably Dragon Ball Xenoverse and the aforementioned Dragon Ball Heroes. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | High 1-B '''| At least '''High 1-B, possibly 1-A Name: Hit, "The Flawless Hit", "Never-Miss Hit" Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Over 1,000 years Classification: Alien, Legendary Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Flight, Martial Arts Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Limited Air Manipulation (Via Kiai), Teleportation (Via Instant Rise), Higher-Dimensional Existence or Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 1), Reactive Evolution, Statistics Amplification, Immortality (Type 5'), Healing (In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Hit can use energy and aura capsules to recover his stamina and heal any injuries), Information Analysis, Illusion Creation (Can create exact duplicates of himself, which are intangible and even disorientated Goku), Pressure Point Strikes, Durability Negation, One Hit Kill (Can strike his opponent's vital parts in order to effectively kill them in a single strike), Time Stop (Though he was originally only able to freeze time for 0.1 seconds, before upgrading it to 0.5 seconds, Hit can currently freeze it for an extended interval of time enough to even have a short conversation with one of his targets. Can selectively make people immune to this ability), Pocket Reality Manipulation, which allows for Invisibility and Intangibility (This can be applied to both Hit himself and his attacks/ki blasts), Immortality Negation ('Types 1''', '''3, 4''', '''5 and 8'), Regeneration Negation ('True-Godly) and Resistance Negation (If it wasn't for the ki blast he fired, Hit would have permanently killed Goku with his newly developed technique), Non-Physical Interaction, possibly Portal Creation (Anyone equal or superior to Buu Saga top-tiers should be able to perform the Vice Shout via sheer power), Acausality (Types 1 and 5') 'Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Easily overpowered Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. Fought Super Saiyan Blue Goku and later matched the latter with Kaioken x10 stacked on top of his power. After the Future Trunks Saga, battled against a much stronger SSB Goku once again, even making him worry about his full power. Can create parallel space-time continua. Though he was originally overwhelmed, Hit eventually grew more powerful and defeated Dyspo. Performed better than SSBK x20 Goku did against a heavily suppressed Jiren, whose power was stated to be above that of any other foe in Dragon Ball history, putting him above Infinite Zamasu) | High Hyperverse level (Went through similar events as in Dragon Ball Super, but with the addition of fighting the likes of the Future Warrior, whom at that point should be somewhat stronger than when he fought Final Form Mira and far superior to Giant Demon God Demigra. Fought Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 Goku, who is ten times stronger than his regular Super Saiyan Blue form which fought Mira) | At least High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (Alongside Caulifla and Kale, he fought against Kamin and Oren, whom in turn can match Super Saiyan Vegeta and Trunks) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Goku and Vegeta) | Immeasurable (Can keep up with the Future Warrior, Goku and Vegeta, as well as multiple other superior fighters throughout the Infinite History Saga) | At least Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal | High Hyperversal | At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal Durability: Multiverse level (Took numerous attacks from Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 Goku prior to even evolving to his level and after the Future Trunks Saga, tanked attacks from his Super Saiyan Blue form. Took attacks from Dyspo. Was still conscious after being caught in Jiren's Power Impact, meaning he should be more durable than Berserk Kale, who was knocked out by that same attack) | High Hyperverse level | At least High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard Melee Range. Multi-Universal via Ki Blasts | Standard Melee Range. High Hyperversal via Ki Blasts | Standard Melee Range. At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via Ki Blasts Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Likely Above Average. Absolute Master in combat and assassination-related subjects (Living true to his titles and status, Hit is an incredibly skilled fighter and an exceptional assassin with over a millennium's worth of experience, having never failed to accomplish his job and matching the likes of Goku and Vegeta. Normally, Hit has a straight-forward attitude, trying to dispose of his target quickly and efficiently) Weaknesses: Though it is highly challenging without precognition, Hit's attacks can be predicted even while the victim is locked in him Time-Skip. The Cage of Time is Hit's last resort and ultimate attack, as it utilizes a large amount of his energy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flight: The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy attack. Used by Hit in Xenoverse 2. * Ki Sense: Hit can sense the ki of other beings as well. He is able to sense Godly ki as shown when Goku powered up his Kaio-ken alongside his Super Saiyan Blue form, Hit was able to sense his power rising. In Xenoverse 2, he can sense the overwhelming pressure of Universe 6 Angel Vados' Godly ki when confronting her in battle. * Vital Point Attack: Hit's primary method of attack. He attacks using the Phoenix Eye Fist method of punching in order to focus all of the energy from his blows into one point, thus increasing their effectiveness. Hit aims only for his opponent's vital spots, allowing him to take down his opponents without much effort, even if they are stronger than he is. As shown in his fights with Goku and Vegeta, he can choose how strongly he hits the vital spot, allowing him to avoid overly injuring or killing a foe. This technique, combined with his Time-Skip ability, is proven to be deadly. * Time-Skip: Hit's signature technique where he can manipulate time and skip it for a tenth of a second. In that time, Hit moves freely to block and counterattack, usually going for the vitals. Hit can also go into the Parallel World in combination with Time Skip as seen in his fight with Dyspo. In the manga, he stops primarily relying on it prior to the Tournament of Power due to it's flaws. ** Deadly Intent - A stance Hit takes where he puts his hands in his pockets to conceal his movements before using Time-Skip to strike his opponent. Noted to be part of his fighting style in his fight with Goku in the manga. Named in Dragon Ball FighterZ. ** Icy Glare - Hit looks at his opponent then he quickly uses Time-Skip, to assault the opponent. From the opponent's perspective, Hit doesn't seem to be moving at all. He used this attack to defeat Frost. ** Time-Skip/Jump Spike - Hit charges towards the opponent and directly punches them. ** Time-Skip/Tremor Pulse - Hit teleports behind the opponent and kicks them. ** Time-Skip/Flash Skewer - Hit stands in place and punches the opponent directly in the face. ** Time-Skip/Back Breaker - Hit turns around and counters his opponent's attack to land a heavy finish on them. ** Time-Skip/Molotov - Hit's ultimate attack, he uses Time-Skip and then quickly assaults his opponent with a full on barrage of punches. ** Time Freeze - In the anime, as Hit continued to improve his performance, he was able to refine his Time-Skip to rather than jump ahead momentarily in time, completely freeze the progression of time around him, enabling him to dodge virtually any attack. * Sledgehammer: The user cups their hands together and reels back, then slams their fists on the opponent. * Tides of Time: In the anime, Hit possess a personal dimension created with the skipped time Hit stores upon using Time-Skip over the entire course of his existence. He can even bring others into his dimension while the rest of time stood frozen. ** Intangibility - Hit is able to transfer his physical body to his parallel world in order to avoid opponents' attacks, but he still appears in the ordinary world. Hit cannot physically attack an opponent while remaining intangible, he can still attack using his invisible energy blasts. * Cage of Time: In the anime, by striking an opponent after having continually used Time-Skip, Hit is able to attach a "time cage" to them, it initially appears as a strange effect on his opponent where they were struck before taking effect: ensnaring their movements by keeping them suspended in time. * Time Lag: Hit's ultimate technique in the manga, with it he is able to slow his opponent's time - decreasing their movement speed. * Vacuum Survival: In the anime, Hit is shown able to survive in the vacuum of space. * Full Power: '''In the manga, Hit is capable of powering up to his full power (which is comparable to a Super Saiyan God's power), however due to his lack of using it much he can only stay at full power for a minute. This was rectified by the Tournament of Power, having reconditioned himself since battling Goku. Regardless, even with his full power, he cannot reach his full fighting potential unless he is allowed to kill. * '''Killing Techniques: Hit possess several specialized techniques intended for usage in his job as an assassin. ** Ki Clones - When moving around, Hit is able to leave duplicates of his ki, in order to make it hard to track him. Used in the anime. ** Flash Fist Crush - A deadly variant of the Time-Skip combined with a warping technique similar to Phantom Fist. In the anime, Hit displays a killing variant of this technique where invisible energy blasts (through a punching motion) with enough force to kill an opponent if he hits a vital spot. This attack is near-invisible and passes through matter thanks to it traveling through the Time-Storage world, making it very hard to detect. He can also manifest and release these energy blasts in any direction he chooses. * Energy Wave: Used to damage Oren. * Finger Beam: Only in the Universe 6 Saga opening in Dragon Ball Super, Hit is shown using this. However, Hit is never seen using this otherwise. * Instant Rise: A variation of Rapid Movement used by Hit as his Evasive Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. * Afterimage: After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to Awoken Hit's custom skillset via Partner Customization. ** Super Afterimage - After the 1.09.00 Update in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it can be added to Awoken Hit's custom skillset after it has been purchased in Partner Customization. ** Phantom Fist - A variation of the Afterimage technique used by Hit as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Maximum Charge: A ki Charging Super Skill used by Hit to Power Up in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. * Super God Fist: After the 1.09.00 Update in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it can be added to Awoken Hit's custom skillset after it has been purchased in Partner Customization. * Kiai: Hit can use two types of Kiai in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. ** Shockwave - After the 1.09.00 Update in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it can be added to Awoken Hit's custom skillset after it has been purchased for 5 TP Medals in Partner Customization. ** Ki Blast Cannon - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to Awoken Hit's custom skillset after it has been purchased for 5 TP Medals in Partner Customization. * Realized Power: Hit's Super Attack in Dragon Ball FighterZ. * I Keep Improving: Hit's Meteor Attack in Dragon Ball FighterZ. Key: Dragon Ball Super | Dragon Ball Xenoverse '''| '''Dragon Ball Heroes Note 1: All due credit to the profiles from which certain feats were listed: Hit (DBS 1): https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Hit_(Canon)/Paleomario66 Hit (DBS 2): https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Hit_(Canon)/Maverick_Zero_X Hit (DBS 3): https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Hit Notable Attacks/Techniques Section: https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Hit Note 2: Just like with the other Mega-Composite characters, this profile is in no way intended to plagiarise, poke fun at, or insult any other scaling, either canon or fanon, of Dragon Ball characters. All credit and respect goes to the profiles which were used, and it should be noted that this whole concept was made up purely for fun. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Healing Items Category:Immortality Users Category:Regeneration Negation Users Category:Immortality Negation Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Information Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Air Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Crossoverse Category:Serious Profiles Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:ZeroTC01's profiles Category:Mega-Composite